nisekoifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mr.Spark
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:KidProdigy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! KidProdigy (talk) 12:36, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Re:Hey! Sure, so ahead. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 05:21, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Re:Character pages Not that fast. I am still thinking about a proper lay-out policy. After that I've created the policy a lot of things can be created. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 10:02, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for understanding. Thanks for your contribution around here. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 17:19, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Re:Adminship Nope, I'm not currently looking for one. But I will remind you in the back of my head, you did some great job around here. There is a chance for you that I will give you administration rights in the future of this wiki. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 21:22, June 17, 2013 (UTC) What are the names of the arcs in Nisekoi? Smileyface109 (talk) 13:00, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Re:Help? It is not my fault that this happened to this wiki. Also, about the summaries that needs to be added, I've seen that you are creating chapter pages only with the infobox and not adding the summaries yourself, of course by that will cause a lot of work. Please, do have the patience to write the summary directly instead of leaving a stub. Also, about my inactivity, I have also a other life than only being on wikia. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 09:11, October 23, 2013 (UTC) :Maybe you don't understand the point that I state. Adding only chapter infoboxes with no summaries marks as a stub, every wiki where you go and do the same thing will leave as stub. They will notification you about adding content, I don't see the point in that you are trying to help upcoming contributors while they are coming here rarely. So, would you be so friendly not to create article pages with only infoboxes. Completing chapter pages can also be helpful to contributors. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 10:31, October 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes it was, but, I wanted to give more explanation in each chapter pages actually. To make it more understandable for readers. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 10:37, October 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Do not worry, the others stay, a shame to delete your hard work. It's only the first chapter that I am actually testing. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 10:39, October 23, 2013 (UTC) :I do not know about that, though that it would be better that, after we have written the chapter pages, then we can create a character page. If we progress further with the chapter pages, then we can also add information to the pages. However, first I need to create a infobox. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 11:03, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks alot ^^ Your edits are pretty amazing too. Re:Locked page Nope, I want to have Chapter 1 to serve as a model page for every other pages. After completing it, I will unlock the page, it won't take long. Are there any other pages that are locked then?, So yes, tell me so that I can unlock them. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 21:34, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Re:My Talk Page You can find the information in the manga chapters, I am busy myself currently so I can't either. Raku's page remains unlocked, as that I want to show how it truly must be done. However, change the sections of their abilities, as you can see to Chitoge's page. Change them to wording. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 10:08, January 25, 2014 (UTC)